1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of multimedia electronic information technology, in particular, to an electronic device and a multimedia control method thereof which associate with editing physical effects of five-dimensional (5D) multimedia data.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of science and technology advances, five-dimensional (5D) film has been developed as a new form of entertainment in order to make the audience feel more realistic. The 5D film incorporates physical effects along with a three-dimensional (3D) film, where the physical effects may include physical motion (e.g. seat motion effects including vibrating, air jets, etc.) and sensory experiences (e.g. smoke effects, water droplets, etc.).
To produce the 5D film, particularly shot from a first-person perspective, the current technology may install the physical effects into the 5D film by post-production. Specifically, after the end of completely shooting and recording the 3D film, certain time points for outputting the physical effects may be manually record, and then devices may be edited to be switched on for providing the physical motion (e.g. motion chairs) or for providing the sensory experiences (e.g. sprinklers, fans, etc.) based on the manually record time points. However, it may consume considerable time and human resources to manually record the time points for the physical effects. Besides, the post-produced physical effects may differ from the original environmental status during the shooting of the film, which may be incapable to provide real feelings for the audience.